A Real Boyfriend Should
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Inspired by Degrassieclare23's homepage, this author has a little something about what real boyfriends should do in given moments. It really inspired me and I thought I would right a story of a bunch of one-shots chaps are not in order of relationship, can be before or during relationship I'm going to try and make it really cute! All Eclare moments! Rating might change at any time
1. When She Looks At Your Lips

Tonight was Eli and Clare's first date and neither of them could wait. Clare was a bit nervous. Even though she had known Eli for a long time and they were always comfortable talking to each other, the whole 'first date' kind of struck fear into her. She didn't know what they would do or what would happen.

They had kissed before, but it was only once and it was for a school project, but it left Clare wanting more ever since. She wasn't sure if they would kiss on the first date, a lot of people didn't do that, but Eli wasn't like a lot of people. That being one reasons Clare liked him so much. But no matter what they had chemistry and she would get her kiss sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.

000000000000000000

Eli pulled up in front of Clare's house and went to knock on the door. It worried him a bit when Clare's mom opened the door. She looked surprised at first, a little upset, but then relaxed.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" she asked, not even trying to put on a fake smile.

"I came pick up Clare."

"Why?"

"Um, we're going out, on a date tonight." Eli frowned, he thought Clare would've told her mother.

"Oh right, Clare mentioned that. I'll see if she's ready." She nodded and closed the door in Eli's face, rude.

Eli and Mrs. Edwards weren't exactly on good terms. He hadn't done anything bad to her, but she just didn't like the fact that her daughter was hanging out with an atheist. Her mom could clearly tell that Clare liked him, hell anyone could. They made it so obvious. She just didn't respect his beliefs like Eli respected her family's religion.

"Hey." Eli looked up and smiled at Clare. "You should've told me you were here, I would've waited and answered the door."

"It's fine. Your mom will have to get use to the idea of me being over here for you more." Eli smiled and pulled her waist towards him.

"So, what did you come up with for the night?"

"My brilliant brain easily came up with the most different, romantic, and most memorable date that we could have."

"I feel like you're about to say something like shy diving or climbing Mount Kilimanjaro." Clare giggled at her joke.

"While those are different and memorable it isn't romantic. But don't feel bad, only my genius could come up with this plan."

"What is it?"

"That's where the plan starts. It's surprise." Eli smirked and pulled a blind fold out of his pocket.

"Are you serious?" Clare asked, so confused.

"Come here." Eli grinned wickedly, motioning her with his finger.

Clare reluctantly made her way over to him and let him put the blind fold on her.

0000000000000000000000

"Can I have a hint?" Clare asked.

"Nope."

"If I guess will you tell me if I'm right?"

"Nope."

"If I'm close to guessing right, will you tell me?"

"Nope."

"Come on!" Clare whined and pouted, hearing Eli laugh. "You're getting a kick out of this aren't you?"

"Ah, sweet, sweet Clare, yes, I do get some enjoyment, but I'll get even more once I see you're happy face." Eli said and parked the car.

He quickly got out and walked to the other side of the door, opening it for Clare. He helped her out and made sure she didn't bump her head. Clare immediately heard screaming and laughing along with other loud noises.

"Eli? Where are we?"

"You'll see." Eli smirked behind her while untying the blind fold.

Once it was off Clare's eyes adapted to the light and she looked with joy. She turned back to Eli to see his cocky, smirking face. She gave him a look of thanks and ran to hug him.

"This is amazing, I wanted to go here so much, but no one was able."

"That's why I'm willing to sacrifice my time to take you. I told you'd it be different, memorable, and romantic."

"Different and memorable yes, but how romantic can it be surrounded by screaming people and fatty food?"

"Well, I could always win you a stuffed animal, even though it's a cliché, and the Ferris wheel is always open." Eli winked. "Now come on, we only have till ten or mommy Edwards will be upset at me." Eli acted scared and made Clare laugh, while she pulled him quickly over to the ticket booth.

000000000000000000000

Finally Eli and Clare had made it to the front of the line and was getting the next empty cart so they could go on the Ferris wheel. Clare smiled as she handed the ticket to the man while Eli just had his smirk on. The sat down on the round basket like compartment and were locked in before they started to move up.

Clare gripped the seat when they first started but relaxed as the hide got smoother at the top. They had to stop to let a screaming child out of the cart below them and ended up at the tip top. Clare moved over so she was closer to the edge where she could look down at the glimmering water. Eli smiled at her happy face and moved closer to her.

"It's a nice view." Eli smirked looking out at the water.

"Yeah. I can't remember the last time I was on this. It's so nice."

"Not scary?" Eli looked down at the ground beneath them and Clare did the same.

"Not fully." She said shyly, moving back more and gripping the handle bars.

"I didn't mean to freak you out." Eli smiled and touched her hands to relax them.

Once they let go and fell to Clare's sides the ride started to move again. The two watched them get lower to the ground and then start to go up again for their second time around. Clare looked over at Eli, who was looking out to see the whole carnival and park, a landed her eyes on his lips. She remembered how soft and talented they were. How they seemed to know just how to move against Clare's and make her relax. She continued to stare, only to snap her head away when Eli looked over at her. She looked at the floor while Eli watched her curiously.

"Clare." He whispered and grabbed her attention, making her look up.

He turned his body to her and placed his finger on the bottom of her chin and his thumb against the front. He pulled her face closer to him while they both started to close eyes before their lips met. Clare took in a deep breath through her nose and sighed out against Eli's lips. He smirked and kissed her harder, moving his hands to her hips.

"Whoa." Clare sighed, with a happy grin on her face when they finally separated.

The two stared at each other in awe for the rest of the ride until they had to get out. That was planned to be their last ride, so they made their way to Eli's hearse to get Clare home in time.

00000000000000000000

Eli purposely parked on the wrong side of the street so he could walk Clare to her door longer. She didn't mind, it was sweet and she was hoping to have more time with him.

"Now you have to admit I'm amazing at planning dates." Eli smirked proudly.

"I'd argue with you, but I don't think I can."

"So, I'm amazing at planning dates?"

"I'm not going to fully say it just to make you mad."

"Well, then I guess this was our first and last date. I can't be with someone who doesn't truly appreciate my abilities."

"Well, since I don't want that, then yes Eli you are amazing at planning dates." Clare laughed as Eli leaned his back against her door. "Are you going to let me in?"

"I will, but I don't want to." Eli pouted and moved over.

"Thank you." Clare leaned up and kissed his lips for a few seconds. "That was your reward."

"That's it?"

"Goodnight Eli." Clare laughed, shaking her head in disbelief before heading into her house.

**Good first chapter? Just so ya'll know this will be something I update when I'm kind on in a fix, like writer's block or something so don't expect an update every day. Another shout out to Degrassieclare23!**


	2. When She Playfully Hits You

Clare and Eli were in Eli's room, sitting on his bed while they did homework. Eli glanced over at Clare and couldn't help but think her concentration face was funny. He had never seen her so focused on something and it entertained him. He stopped working and placed his elbow on one of his cress crossed knee, putting his chin on his closed fist while her watched Clare.

It took her about ten minutes before she realized her was watching her. She turned her head slowly and smiled awkwardly at him, wondering what he was looking at. His wide smirk stayed spread across his face while she looked at him weirdly.

"What are you looking at?" Clare asked, laughing nervously.

"You just looked so cute right then."

"Aw, Eli you're so sweet!" Clare teased and gave him an Eskimo kiss, rubbing their noses together.

"This is why I don't give compliments like that to you. I think them, but I know you'll make fun of make if I say it."

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings Eli." Clare took his hand in hers.

"You're still doing it, Plath." Eli smirked and playfully glared at her.

"Oh, you'll live." Clare pushed his shoulder.

"OW, ow, ow, ow! Clare!" Eli started to fake cry. "Why'd you hurt me like that? You're such a bully!" Eli fell forward onto his stomach and cried into the mattress loudly.

"Oh shut up!" Clare shouted and started to shake Eli till her moved over onto his back; then Clare started to slap his chest as he continued to dramatically cry. He stopped and laughed with Clare as she continued to weakly hit his chest.

"Why are you hitting me? That's what started all this!" he laughed.

"I don't know, just suck it up!" Clare pushed his shoulder.

"Stop hitting me! Eli laughed, and tackled Clare onto his bed.

He grabbed her around her waist and didn't let go, even when she begged him to and when she trashed around. Finally she stopped struggling and relaxed in Eli's arms. They layed on their sides until Clare fell asleep and ended up having to stay the night.


	3. When She Curses At You

**I hope ya'll know that some of these chapters are going to be short, but all will be cute!**

Clare had been having a really crappy day. She had worked so hard on this paper about your view on bullying and she only got a B. Ms. Dawes came up with some stupid reason for her not to get an A+, Clare couldn't even remember what it was, but knew it was stupid. Then she had gotten so much stuff spilled on her in science and lunch that she had to wear a jacket, in the hot, and then had to just deal with it when she got spilled on again. Along with that Alli and Jenna were busy with stuff and Eli and Adam were working on a project so she had to eat lunch with K.C., Drew, and Bianca, not her best friends. And to top it off her mom was angry about dad not being home again and wouldn't stop complaining.

Clare had called Eli to vent and he ended up coming over so she could talk to him in person. They were in her bedroom while her mom was downstairs venting one of her friends from church. Clare was cross legged on the foo of the bed with Eli leaning against the bed's headboard.

"And it just seems like the whole world is against me!" Clare sighed dramatically.

"Clare, the world is not against you. You can't think like that." Eli chuckled.

"Oh my God Eli! I thought you'd be the one person to agree with me!"

"Clare, I'll admit your day has been crap, but tomorrow will be better."

"Why did today have to be bad though! Why couldn't it be a little easier?"

"I don't know, but you just need to forget about it and move on."

"You wouldn't understand your day was just fine and dandy!" Clare got up and walked around her rom. "Fuck!" she shouted when she stubbed her toe on the bed.

"Clare Diane Edwards, did you just drop the F-bomb?"

"Shut up, Eli! Dammit, you can be a real ass at times! Shit, that hurt!" Eli held in his chuckles at the sound of Clare cursing. "Don't laugh it isn't fucking funny! It hurts like a bitch! The fact that you're laughing just proves you are such a bast-!"

Clare was shut up by Eli pulling her close and kissing her hard on the lips. Eli wrapped his arms around her and fell back onto the bed, taking Clare with him. Her mouth opened slightly and allowed Eli to wiggle his tongue into her mouth and lick the insides of her cheeks. Clare's tongue pressed against whatever part of Eli's tongue she could. When they separated they were both panting quietly, lightly breathing on each other's faces.

"I love you." Eli smiled up at Clare, making her look down and blush.


	4. When She's Quiet and She Igoners You

The loud voices still rang in Clare's head as she stood, staring at her opened locker. Tears were starting to sting her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She sighed out and focused back on getting her books out so she could go to class.

"Hey Clare." Eli smirked and wrapped his arms around Clare's waist.

She let out a choked sound, but held it back and put on a happy smile.

"Good morning." She turned and kissed him.

"How have you been?" Eli frowned.

"Good." Clare nodded, her face turning blank. "Come on we have to get to class." Clare smiled weakly and hurried off to class, with Eli trailing behind her.

0000000000000000000000000

School had ended and Clare was going to get a ride home from Eli. She waited by his car for him to get down with talking to Adam. Her mind started to drift off to her family. She thought about how she'd have to go home to her parents screaming. Her house was getting sold and she'd have nothing.

"Hey Clare, you ready to go?" Eli asked, but Clare was to into her thoughts to hear him. "Clare?" Eli put his hand on her shoulder, breaking Clare out of her trance.

"Oh, um hey, yeah let's go." Clare said, still out of it.

0000000000000000000000000

Eli had stopped in front of Clare's house and watched as she stayed still in her seat. He frowned when Clare finally snapped into reality and smiled lightly as him. She tried to get out, but Eli locked the car doors. She turned and furred her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked.

Clare paused to look at him and then turned her head down. Eli rested his elbow on his knee and placed his chin on the palm of his hand. He waited for her to speak and finally she did.

"I just know that when I walk in there they are going to be fighting. I don't want to hear it anymore." Clare squeaked at the end.

Eli moved closer and wiped the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Please let me go home with you." Clare cried softly into Eli's hand.

"Okay." Eli kissed the top of her head before driving off back to his house.

"Thank you Eli. I love you." Clare smiled and cuddled up into his side, wrapping her hands around his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Edwards." Eli smiled.

**Thought you'd all like that cute part at the end. Review!**


	5. When She Pulls Away

Eli looked at Clare, confused. They were eating lunch together, something they hadn't done in a long time because Eli had been so busy with the play. He wished he could spend more time with Clare, but he really needed this play to be a hit or he could kiss his NYU dream good-bye.

Right now Clare was looking down at her coffee sadly and moving the small straw around the edge of the cup. She looked kind of down and it hurt Eli that the first time they were together she was upset.

"Clare." Eli reached over and grabbed her hand.

Her head snapped up and she smiled weakly at him. She straightened up and took a sip of her drink. Eli moved closer and wrapped an arm around her waist, but she pushed him away. Eli frowned and pulled her closer, resting his forehead on the side of her head.

"What's wrong Blue Eyes?" Eli asked.

"Nothing." Clare shook her head.

"Clare, come one, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" Clare moved away and stood up.

Eli stood up with her and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her cheek, and side of her head, then her temple. Clare sighed sadly and tried to move away, but Eli held her close.

"Clare, please tell me." Eli asked.

"It's just that I know you're going to have to run off to the play and I'll be all alone. Ever since what happened with Asher and me getting fired, I have nothing to do."

"Oh Edwards, I wish I had time but I really need this play to work."

"I know, but I really miss us hanging out." Clare smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I swear Clare I will make time at least once a day to be with you. Will that make it at least a little better?"

"Yeah it will." Clare nodded.

"You know you could also come by and help with the play."

"No, I would just get in the way, and I want to see the play on opening night."

"Well, I'll have you know that being my girlfriend you get a backstage pass and private time with the director." Eli winked.

Clare looked down and blushed. Eli smirked and lifted her chin and leaned down to kiss her softly. Clare smiled into the kiss before she pulled away. Eli was still smirking and it widened when Clare pecked his cheek.

"Now, go to your play practice. I know it starts in ten minutes." Clare smiled.

"Thanks Clare." Eli kissed her lips. "I'll see you after practice."

"Okay." Clare smiled and watched Eli run off to Degrassi.


	6. When You See Her At Her Worst

Eli sat in his living room watching West Side Story on T.V. while Bullfrog was working late and CeCe was with him, probably on each other while songs were playing. There was a knock on the door and Eli got up to answer it. He looked and instantly got angry and sad at the same time. Clare was standing in the rain, soaked and her eyes were blood shot.

"Can I stay the night?" she whimpered.

Eli sighed and pulled Clare in, warming her up with his body heat. He leaned down and picked her up. She fell limp in his arms as he walked up the stairs to his room. He set her on the bed and went to pull out some of his clothes. When he turned around Clare had stripped down to her bra and boy shorts. Eli swallowed before he moved his hand out to give her the clothes.

"Thanks." Clare said her face expressionless and got dressed. "I'm going to go to sleep." Clare said, monotone, getting on the bed.

"Clare, what happened?" Eli asked, sitting in front of her.

"I couldn't stay in the same house as Jake and Glen. My mom is all about them and it's like I don't exist." Clare said sadly, a tear running down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Clare, but you know this place is always open to you." Eli smiled and rubbed her back.

"You'll be seeing me around a lot more." Clare wiped the tears away, her make-up getting smeared in the process. "Darn it." Clare groaned at the mess on her hand.

"Here let me clean you up." Eli smirked and got a tissue, he wet it with some water in his room and cleaned Clare's face and hand.

"Thank you." Clare smiled slightly.

"You're so beautiful Clare." Eli smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You always know what to say." Clare laughed lightly, while Eli moved to lie down in bed with her.


	7. When She Starts To Cry

Alli and Clare were spending their last night together before Alli was going away to college. They were going to miss each other terribly and phone calls weren't going to be enough. They had been best friends forever and this was going to be their final good bye. They had watched all their favorite movies, did girly stuff like make up and nails, and were now talking in Clare's bedroom.

"I know that calling isn't as personal but you have to tell me when you finally give it up to Eli." Alli said seriously.

"Alli! I'm not going to give anything up to Eli, at least not until we're married." Clare blushed.

"Oh please Clare, we've talked about how you can't stop thinking about his naked body."

"He wasn't naked, he had his boxers on."

"Oh big difference! You know it isn't that big of a step from that to bucky naked!" Alli cheered.

"Alli, my mom is home." Clare hissed, holding her hand over Alli's mouth.

"I'm just saying that Eli is not ugly and you are like any other teenage girl, horny."

"Well, I have perfect control over my actions." Clare said, cockily.

"Clare, when a hot boy is naked in front of you and kissing all over your body, you can't control yourself."

Clare rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever, I'm tired, can we just go to bed?"

"Yeah it's almost one and I need my beauty sleep." Allis and Clare snuggled down in Clare's bed.

000000000000000000000

Clare was in her bed after she had waved Alli off and watched her drive away. She was feeling really bad about Alli being gone even thought it had only been an hour ago. She had teared up a bit, but held them back so Ali wouldn't cry. She had really let go when she got home.

"Clare?" Eli's voice came from her doorway.

"Oh Eli," Clare smiled sadly as she wiped her tears. "what are you doing here?"

"Your mom said you were feeling down and I wanted to cheer you up." Eli smirked, sitting down with her on the bed.

"I'm fine, you don't have to." Clare moved so her legs were on her right side and she held herself up on her right hand.

"But I want to, and if you are okay then we can go do something." Eli stroked her cheek.

"Well, I'm not upset, but I don't feel like going out."

"Alright, we can do stuff here." Eli layed down and waited for Clare to move down, keeping space between then.

She layed there with her eyes gazing down at her sheets. She got so lost in her thoughts that she forgot Eli was with her. She just thought about how her best friend was gone and they wouldn't see each other. She had one less person to talk to, to have listen to her, and so hang out with. Clare mind wondered to their last night together and all the laughs they had shared. Tears began to swell up in her eyes and Eli noticed.

He reached forward to wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest as she started to weep. His hand smoothed out her curls while her tears stained his shirt. He kept quite as she cried until she fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000

Clare opened her eyes and glanced down at the hard chest she was resting on. She lifted her head to look at Eli's sleeping face and smiled. She loved him so much; he was always there for her. Clare moved up and kissed his lips. She sighed and put her head back down and closed her eyes. She fell back asleep so she didn't see a smirk spread across Eli's face.

**Cute huh? **


	8. When You See Her Walking

Finally Clare had gotten through the awkward car ride with her mom. She had walked in on her and Eli in an intense make out session. Luckily she had walked in sooner than later. Clare was totally relaxed when it came to taking her and Eli's shirt off. If her mom had waked in during that Clare would be sent to an all girl's boarding school.

Clare had hurried out of the car and into Degrassi. She went to her locker and quickly got her books out so she could go to English class. Eli was probably already there and she wanted to talk to him, he always made her feel better. His sarcasm and unique smirk always seemed to distract her from the bad things in her life.

She smiled as she turned away from her locker and started to walk to the classroom. Suddenly she felt to arms wrap around her and hoisted her off the ground. She shrieked but then laughed when she knew it could none other than Eli. He set her down and kissed her cheek before moving to her left, keeping one arm around her.

"Has your day been as good as I hope?" Eli asked as they walked down the hall.

"Now that you're here? It's beyond your expectations." Clare turned to face him and give him a kiss on his lips.

"I don't know if that's true, I have high expectations." Eli smirked.

"Whatever, we have to get to class." Clare turned and started to walk in front of Eli.

He smirked wider and rushed up to lift her in the air, carrying her through the doorway.


	9. When She's Scared

Lightening sparked through the air, making the room light up except for the shadows in the room. Clare's eyes shot open and she sprang up from the bed, looking around the room. She breathed heavily and stared in shock as another light flashed into the room, creating more shadows that scared Clare.

She had watched a horror movie with Eli and wasn't able to go to sleep without thinking a killer was hovering over her. She turned to see Eli's hand laying slack on her shoulder. She took his hand and pulled it around here as she cuddled up closer to him.

"Eli?" Clare asked, nudging his chin with her head.

"Huh?" Eli asked his eyes opened only slightly to look down at her.

"Are all the doors and windows locked?"

"Um, not all the windows." Eli rubbed his face and looked down at Clare.

"Can we go lock them?" Clare sat up slowly.

"Why, we're in a good neighborhood." Eli said and closed his eyes, pulling her closer.

"But what if like someone…. comes in and does something."

"Clare, theirs is no masked murderer that is going to sneak in and slice up your face." Eli laughed.

"It's just that everyone was killed when there was lightening and now there is lightening! I'm scared." Clare whispered the last part.

"Come here." Eli smirked and leaned down to kiss her. "As long as I'm here, nothing bad will happen to you, don't be afraid." Eli kissed her again, tilting her head up.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Clare smiled and climbed on top of Eli, kissing his neck. "Clare" Eli moaned. "you're such a little tease."

"You know it." Clare smiled seductively before going back to kissing him down his clothed chest.

Eli sighed out, smirking down at Clare's lips pressing against his shirt. A large flash and loud boom rang out in the sky. Clare shot up and she looked around the room, frightened. Eli chuckled and helped her lie down on his chest. He kissed the top of her head before laying with her, rubbing her arm comfortingly.


	10. When She Steal Your Hat

**Alright so I know this was supposed to be Eclare, but this chapter is about hats and Eli doesn't wear hats. I didn't want to fake his style so this one is going to be Fadam. Sorry, the rest will be Eclare!**

"Dude, will you hurry up!" Drew yelled at Adam from across the store.

"Shut up Andrew, I'm seeing Fiona tomorrow when she gets back from New York and I want to look good." Adam said, adjusting a hat he was thinking about buying.

"You're acting like such a girl!" Drew laughed behind him, watching him play with the hat.

Adam turned and glared at his brother.

"Sorry." Drew said, monotone.

"It's fine. Fi will be here in morning and nothing can get me down." Adam smiled at his reflection and decided it was the right hat.

0000000000000000000000

Adam waited in front of the tunnel that led to the plane that was now letting people get off. He had gotten here late because his mom had to give him some speech about not letting Fiona control his life and having it be all about her, she didn't understand.

Adam sighed with impatients and looked at the clock and saw the last of the passengers were getting off the plane. He hadn't seen Fiona get off and thought he had missed her. He promised to be here for her and now he had let her down. Adam sighed and turned to walk away.

"Adam!" a voice shouted and then someone hugged her from behind.

"Fiona!" Adam cheered and turned to hug her and spinned her around. "I thought you had already got off!"

"I did right away, but you weren't here. I wanted to stay till you showed up. I just got back from the bathroom."

"I'm sorry I was late. My mom gave me a talk about not having you be the center of my world."

"It's fine, but why would your mom think that I was the center of your world?"

"I spent an hour after school looking for this new hat." Adam took it off. "I wanted to look as nice as I could for you." Adam blushed.

"You look amazing." Fiona kissed his lips. "You're the most handsome guy in the world."

"And you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen." Adam brushed a hair behind her ear.

"So, what are we going to do all day?" Fiona smiled.

0000000000000000000000000

Fiona laughed as she walked through her condo doors with Adam helping her in. She was laughing so hard she couldn't walk without his help. They had gone to see a movie and it was the funniest thing ever. Before they had gone to a dinner and gone shopping to all of Fiona's favorites. When they had walked home they had the cab stop at the beach so they could walk along the edge of the water and get their feet a little wet. No they were in Fiona's living room sitting on the couch while Fiona calmed herself down.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stop." Fiona laughed lightly before trying to even out her breathing.

"It's fine, I think it was cute."

"This was the best day of my life." Fiona leaned in and gently kissed Adam's lips.

"Same here, and I'm sorry but I have to get home."

"But Adam." Fiona whined. "I thought you'd be staying the night."

"I'm sorry, but I got school and my mom won't allow it."

"Well then I get to keep this." Fiona snatched his new hat.

"Well, I guess that's fair." Adam smiled and kissed her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting." Fiona smiled sadly as Adam left.

She looked down at the hat and went to her bedroom. She layed down on the side she normally layed on when Adam stayed over and placed his hat on the pillow next to her. She smiled and leaned into it, inhaling his sent. She would normally feel like a creep but she didn't care, she missed him.


	11. When She Teases You

"Alright my good people, I have a new assignment for you to complete over the weekend." Ms. Dawes announced. "I want you to write a page about something that you have or haven't done yet." She smiled and turned away.

Clare smiled and turned around to face her boyfriend, Eli. He was already working hard on his idea while she watched him. After it seemed like he wasn't going to look up soon she was disappointed. Clare reached over and grabbed his hand, catching his attention. Eli lifted his head and gave her his famous smirk, his eyes having a small sparkle in his eyes.

"What are you writing about?" Clare looked at the paper, but couldn't read it upside down.

"Just something I've wanted to do for a long time." He said teasingly.

"What is that?" Clare asked and watched as Eli leaned close to her ear.

"Us having sex."

"Eli!" Clare shrieked, getting a few looks.

"Ms. Edwards is everything alright?"

"Um, well yes but I just-"

"Never mind Clare, just keep it down."

"Okay." Clare whispered turning back to Eli. "I forbid you from writing a story like that. Ms. Dawes is going to read it."

"I won't use names, and it's not like I'm going to write a dialoged story."

"Well, then how would you write about that?"

"The emotions that come with sex that I want to feel."

"Are you sure emotions are the only thing you want to feel?" Clare raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there are many things I want to feel, but I thought saying emotions would make me sound like less of a pig."

"Even if you were serious, I would not allow you to write about our physical affairs."

"But we aren't even having sex, so I'm not writing about our physical affairs."

"Fine, I would not allow you to write about anything physically happening between us in the future."

"That's better, but okay I won't write about anything we haven't done yet. Maybe something that we have already done." Eli smirked and sprinted out the door just as the bell rang.

"Eli! No!" Clare shouted and ran after him, both laughing down the halls.


	12. When She Doesn't Answer For A Long Time

Eli moved over Clare's body, kissing her neck and then ending at her lips. She smiled into the kiss and held Eli's face close to hers. When they pulled away they shared a smile and happy eyes meeting. Eli's smile turned into his smirk and he pecked her lips.

"I love you so much." He whispered, Clare cupping his cheek. "And I want to show you." he smiled lightly.

He lowered his lips to her collar bone and sucked till a mark was left. Clare sighed gripped the back of his head, intertwining her fingers in the hair. Eli continued to go lower, pushing Clare loose shirt down her arms. She lifted her head up a little and watched him slid the shirt down to her waist. They had done this before, taken their shirts off, but never anything more.

"Do you trust me, Clare?" Eli asked and waited for an answer that never came. "Everything is going to be okay." Eli smirked, holding her hand after Clare hadn't responded for a long time.

"I just don't know if I'm ready."

"I'll stop if you're sure you want me to." Eli smirked, giving her a wink.

Clare nodded and layed her head back, waiting for Eli to start. He gave her a few seconds before moving to slip the shirt over her hips and then threw it onto the floor. He ghosted his lips up from her lower stomach to the middle of her breasts. He kissed the tops of Clare's breasts and licked across them, then stopping to suck on one at a time. As he did his hand made its way under her arched back and unclipped the clasp. He smirked and grabbed hold of the band in the middle with his teeth and pulled it away from Clare's body. She put her arms out to let the bra come off of her fully.

Eli looked down at her naked upper body and smirked with the clothing still in between his teeth. Clare smiled back nervously. He pulled the bra out from his mouth and threw it over to his left before moving down. He took her cold, erect nipple in his mouth and strongly sucked on it. Clare's hands reached into his hair as she moaned at the hard feeling.

He continued to suck and he rubbed his rough tongue over the nub. When he slightly pulled away he bit down and made a narrow path for Clare's nipple to move out of. Clare groaned and squeezed her eyes tight, trying to relax some of the tension she had.

Eli smirked at Clare's face and switched over to the other breast, this time doing gentler things. He wanted to know what Clare liked more, rough or soft.

After he was done he looked at Clare's facial expression and it seemed he got different reactions, but both were equally as pleasing to watch to Eli.

"So, um, how do you feel?" Eli scratched the back of his head, smirking.

"Amazing." Clare sighed.

Eli smirked even more before lying down to curl up with Clare in bed.


	13. When She Looks At You With Doubt

"Oh gosh Eli! AH!" Clare screamed as she came.

Eli bent up and smirked down at her, wiping Clare's cum off his lips.

"How do you feel, babe?" he asked, rubbing her thigh.

"Amazing." Clare sighed, her breath evening out.

"I'm glad, now we should probably get back to that homework." Eli said, reaching down to pick his book up off the floor.

"Actually," Clare stopped him, "I was thinking I could um, retaliate?"

"You want to uh…. give me ah… blow job?" Eli asked cautiously.

Clare couldn't say anything and ended up just nodding. Eli looked into her eyes to try and see if there were any bad reasons for her to want to do this, but he found only love and determination. He nodded and undid his pants.

Clare watched him pull down his skinny jeans and green boxers. She had never seen him as bare and vulnerable as she he was right now, standing in front of her in all his glory. She wasn't sure what a penis looked like, but his was nicer than what she had imagined.

"You alright?" he asked, concerned he had scared her off.

"Yeah, I um-"

"You don't need to worry Clare I expected a reaction way worse than that." Eli chuckled nervously.

Clare laughed along for a while, but the stopped and looked at him. "So, how do I do this?"

"Um well, you just ah… first come over here." Eli waved her over to him.

Clare approached and was pulled closer by Eli. He handed her her panties and helped her slip them back on. He kissed her sweetly with all the love he had for her.

"You're beautiful Clare, always remember that." He told her. "Now, um get on your knees." Clare looked at him with shock. "Clare it's the only way, unless you're really flexible." Clare nodded and sunk down to her knees, coming face to face with Eli's manhood. "Alright, wrap your hand around it." Eli watched her.

"Which hand?" Clare asked.

"Doesn't matter." Eli said and Clare wrapped her right hand around him firmly.

Eli's head tilted back as he held in a groan.

"Just like that." He sighed. "Okay, move up and down it."

Clare nodded and took a deep breath before moving how Eli had instructed her.

"Good, good." Eli moaned. "A little harder."

"Won't that hurt?" Clare asked, concerned.

"No it'll feel great." Eli grinned.

"Okay." Clare shrugged and pumped her fist faster. "This good?"

"That's amazing." Eli cooed, his head bent as far back as it could. "Now, do you want to put it in your mouth or not maybe some other time?"

"Um, no I'll do it now." Clare looked at him.

"Okay well, just put it on in there." Eli laughed.

Clare gave a weak smile and carefully wrapped her lips around the head.

"More Clare." Eli stepped closer.

Clare nodded and opened her jaw up more, bringing more of Eli in.

"Now give some nice sucks." Eli groaned.

Clare mimicked sucking of a straw and it sent Eli into a frenzy. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed himself into her mouth more.

"You're doing great Clare, just like that." He moaned, helping her get a rhythm down. "Suck a little harder. Yeah, just like that." Eli smiled, feeling his release coming. "Clare, quick. Do you want me to cum in your mouth or not?"

Clare didn't respond she just sucked harder on him and moved faster. Eli couldn't care at the moment though, he loved her wet mouth gulping him down and sucking on him. Clare's tongue played with him and that's what sent him over the edge. He grabbed her hair and came in her mouth. He was so far down her throat though that it all slid down and she barley tasted it. She took him out of her mouth and coughed a little. Eli bent down and rubbed her back lightly.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just wasn't expecting that." She laughed lightly.

"I wanted to warn you, but I got so caught up in the feeling. You were really great."

"Really?"

"Yep, and you're only going to get better, which is great for me." Eli smirked.

"Whatever." Clare rolled her eyes and moved back onto the bed.


End file.
